The Media Raptor
The Media Raptor (or simply Raptor) is a Canadian YouTuber known for his film reviews and gaming videos. History Before beginning to create movie reviews, The Media Raptor made a handful of short stop motion videos, most commonly created to songs from LMFAO. Eventually, he created three small audio reviews of Sharktopus, Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film For Theaters, and The Hangover. After a break, he filmed a short review on Sharknado his video being the first time he showed his face on YouTube. After a few more reviews, he changed the channel name from The Movie Raptor to The Media Raptor and branding his movie reviews as The Media Raptor Reviews. Style The Media Raptor's reviews are usually unscripted. He prefers to give his honest opinion on camera. This leads to him occasionally making mistakes and choppily editing it out. Raptor doesn't follow "The film flavor of the month." reviewing what he wants when he wants. He will review popular movies when they are released. He has occasionally had guest reviewers in certain reviews, but they don't have channels and are just friends of his. Raptor enjoys bad shark movies, often seeing them as "So bad they're good." He enjoys them for their bad special effects and laughable acting. He often recommends them to "Dino Dudes" (the viewers) if they're in the mood for something bad. The Media Raptor also makes videos that are in the same style of Emer Prevost's Reaction and Review titles Reaction and Review With The Media Raptor (He has stated frequently that Emer Prevost was his biggest influence to start YouTube, even making a tribute video after his death). While some may see his reviews as "Biased garbage" The Media Raptor has stated that "Quality isn't the only thing that matters. You can have the most amazing special effects and outstanding acting, but if your movie is boring. I'm gonna hate it." Raptor's stance on what makes a film "Good" or "Bad" often has more to do with enjoyablility than quality. When recommending a film, The Media Raptor rates it out of 'Raptor Claws' on a scale of 'Raptor Spit' (a movie he despises and believes no one should watch) to Four 'Raptor Claws'. The reason why it isn't out of five Raptor Claws is because Raptor forgot about that when he came up with the idea. Preferences Throughout his 200+ reviews, Raptor has expressed his opinions on several major franchises. He says he enjoys Star Wars ''well enough, he's said that the ''Sharknado ''franchise may be one of his favourites, and he does enjoy Anime films such as ''Redline ''and ''Spirited Away. He has a strong dislike for the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ''franchise (mainly due to him saying it's not meant for him, and due to "things I've seen" online about bronies.) and has been known for getting annoyed to angry at modern ''Thomas and Friends. ''Partially because he was a huge fan of Thomas and Friends as a child, and also because the modern ''TAF ''-according to him- teach horrible morals. He also has mentioned that indie director Kevin Smith is a favourite of his, and he has yet to find a bad movie in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The Media Raptor is a very social YouTuber, often responding to any and all comment he gets, and even giving shout outs to Channels who recommend movies to him which he ends up reviewing. Theme Months Throughout his time on YouTube, Raptor has had a few 'Theme Months' for his reviews. The two most notable were ''Watch_Dogs Month ''and ''Marvel May. Watch_Dogs Month ''took place during the month of March in 2018 where Raptor focused on reviewing ''Watch_Dogs, its sequel and it's DLC. Marvel May has been a recurring month for the past four years, beginning in May of 2014 with a review of Hulk vs. Wolverine ''and has continued to this day. Raptor changed the name of the month during the third year to ''Marvel May III Mutant Mayhem, and naming this years month as Marvel May IV The InFILMity Gantulet. Other Notable Videos Despite The Media Raptor Reviews ''being his flagship series, Raptor has had a few other attempts at other series in the past. He began a playthrough of ''Watch_Dogs 2 ''and made a few videos on ''Overwatch, and has begun a playthrough of Super Metroid. Oddly, most of his most popular videos are not movie reviews, but reaction videos. His most popular video is a reaction to one of Piemations animations. Characters Throughout his time reviewing movies, The Media Raptor also had a handful of side characters. The only two who appeared in more than one video are Finn and Skorch. Finn (Full name Finn the Sharknado) was a vinyl figurine of a Sharknado who would occasionally appear from random places to irritate, recommend, or pester Raptor to make a movie review on something Raptor didn't like. However, this character has been retired because according to The Media Raptor, the vinyl figure broke. Skorch is a mysterious figure who's very presence is shrouded in mystery. He always conceals his face with sunglasses and a banana, choosing to remain silent and always wears black track pants and a black hoodie. Originally appearing at the end of the Crank review, Skorch is Raptor's estranged "Friend"/Roommate. The Media Raptor himself is hesitant about calling Skorch anything other than "That guy who brings me movies" as he is afraid Skorch will turn on him. His past, his motives, and his "Jobs" have yet to be revealed in any sense of the word. But according to Raptor, Skorch is always watching, waiting. "For what? I'm afraid to think about what." Both Characters have since been discontinued, as Raptor felt they added nothing to the reviews, and dragged everything down making him have to shoot and edit more around a review he couldn't naturally incorporate them into. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:Commentary YouTubers